Wonder
by cheemander
Summary: Blair Waldorf wonders about love, and if it's real. One shot. B x S


"Do you ever wonder?"

"About what?" Serena replied playing with a strand of her hair.

"Love." Blair said quietly, silently hoping Serena maybe hadn't heard her.

"What about it?"

"Well…is it real?"

Serena sat up. She and Blair had been sitting on the roof of Serena's car; they went out to the country to get away from it all. It was going to be the last day they spent there after a week.

"Of course its real B, what would make you think it isn't?"

Blair let out a long sigh. "After my utter failure with Nate and Chuck, why should I think it exists?"

Serena didn't say anything for a few moments, and then gave the best advice she could. "When it happens, you'll know, and that's it."

XXXXXXX

Blair turned off the lights and fell back on her mind. She had been inside her head lately, only popping out to talk to Serena or Chuck even.

She had these thoughts lately, and they weren't right, at all.

Blair Waldorf was not…_that._

She tried pushing those thoughts away, at any cost.

Blair Waldorf, could not, and was not, a lesbian.

It disturbed her that this type of thing went through her mind every moment she was around her best friend. Of course she had to admit in general, Serena was beautiful. Everyone thought that.

But the thought that Serena looked most beautiful when the sun hit her in a certain way, and was the most gracious creature on the planet, was something she was sure everyone did not think.

It was…something she never saw coming.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door. She sat up and straightened her hair.

"Come in."

To the great disappointment of her beating heart, it was her mother.

"Eleanor, not drunk yet?" Blair spoke dryly with a smile.

"Watch your tone Blair. I have a date tonight, and just thought I would let you know."

Blair's eyebrow rose. "Oh? Aren't you afraid he'll leave you for another man?"

The girl had obviously struck a nerve, without another word, her mother shut the door and left.

The anger harbored towards her mother was showing more than ever. It's like she couldn't control it. Hell, her anger towards everyone.

She had practically screamed at Nate for wearing colors that didn't match at a party a few nights ago.

She did scream at Chuck for "giving her a funny look".

The only one that was there for her…

It always came back to Serena.

XXXXXXX

"B? Are you feeling okay?"

Blair's head snapped up.

"Yeah, S, sorry…distracted."

Serena sighed. "You're always distracted nowadays. What's up?"

Blair looked to the door as Dan walked in. This would definitely not be the time to confess to Serena, if ever.

"Well if it isn't Brooklyn."

Dan rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Serena's waist as she stood up to embrace him. He gave her a small peck on the lips and she smiled.

"Mr. Humphrey, shall we be on our way now?"

"Yes we shall Mrs. Humphrey, I mean, Ms. Van Der Woodsen."

Serena giggled and Blair sucked in some air to keep from screaming out of her disgust. Serena turned around and gave Blair a wave before heading out with Dan.

"You're transparent."

Blair frowned and turned her head slightly to the side, she saw a figure in the corner of the room. "How long have you been sitting over there?"

"Long enough to notice how you look at her." Chuck said smoothly before taking a drink of whatever was in his glass.

"I…"

"Women try to pretend they're complicated, I know better than that. You're in love with her."

Blair glared at him. "Shut up. Like you would know anything about love."

"Oh, but I do. Remember our short lived little affair? Regardless of what they thought, I did love you."

She became quiet. "It's not fair…she's a girl, and my best friend. If she found out that I was…"

Chuck tapped his fingers on his chin. "Remember the fact that she is most likely, the nicest female on the Upper East Side? And that she has a gay brother?"

"I want to be with her…" She finally admitted. This was the first time she admitted it to herself, or anyone else.

"That's obvious Waldorf. Now, go get her."

"Just like that? I'm just supposed to go get her? Tell her I love her?"

Chuck nodded. "That's the plan."

XXXXXXXX

It had begun to rain. Absolutely down pouring.

Blair knew for a fact that Dan was at a job of his, and that Serena was home alone.

She had raced through the rain to get to her apartment. Once she entered the hotel, she gave a quick wave to the man at the desk who recognized her. It didn't take long to reach her room.

She dug out the key she had and put it in and turned it, she quietly stepped in. As she walked in, she could hear two voices raised, in an argument.

"Dan, it's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"I do love you! But I'm just not in love with you…"

"So…you led me on this whole time…"

"That's not it…"

"I'm…done…"

Dan yanked his jacket off a chair and stormed out without noticing Blair, or caring for that matter if anyone was there.

Blair walked forward and curiously peeked inside of the room. "Serena?"

The blonde girl didn't look away from the window after hearing her name. Blair stepped closer.

"Serena…I saw what happened…"

She finally looked up. But there were no tears, no crying, and no pain. Just a slightly saddened look.

"Blair…I lose my best friend."

Blair held her arms out, and Serena got up and hugged her tightly. The Queen Bee could feel her heart pounding as she held her friend close to her.

"I'm sorry Serena…you and Brooklyn breaking up. I know you loved him…" Or maybe not.

"There's only one thing worse than losing your best friend, and I've done it…multiple times…"

"S, what is it?"

"Losing the person I love." Blair's grip got tighter. Was this real? Was she talking about someone else?

"Serena…I need to tell you something…" Before she could get any farther, Serena pulled out of the hug.

"No."

Blair's heart fell. "No…?"

"No. I need to say something. But please…don't hate me."

Blair nodded.

"Blair, you are my best friend. You've been there for…almost everything. We've had our high and low points. But, I think you should know…I love you. More than a best friend, more than a sister and for you to know…is what I needed."

Blair thought her heart was going to explode. But, in the good way. She came to confess, and instead, Serena did. Could her life get any better? Oh, yeah. Serena was currently single.

"Serena…I came over to tell you the same thing…."

Serena looked at the brunette girl. With hope, and slight fear in her eyes.

"So…"

"Serena...Do you want to…?"

"Yes."

Blair smile and chuckled. "I didn't even ask you anything yet!"

Serena smirked. "I'm too hopeful."

"Fine, go clean my bathroom."

Serena pouted. "Only if you take me on a date."

Blair tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Will do. Wow, you're quick with a rebound. Brooklyn would be shocked."

Serena shrugged. "I'm dating a Waldorf. Who cares?"

XXXXXXX

It was the end of their date. They had gone out, danced, drank, partied, mingled, all in good fun.

They had proudly declared their "lesbianism" and held hands to the party.

People were shocked, yet not disgusted.

The two hottest from the Upper East Side hooking up. Who wouldn't be delighted?

They stood in front of Serena's hotel. The city was sleeping. You could hear a mouse scurry.

"So, S…did you have a good time?"

Serena nodded. "Great in fact…Blair?"

"Yes?"

"Remember how I said, that when true love comes, you'll just know?"

Blair nodded.

"Well…I think I've stopped ignoring the facts. I know Blair…I just know now."

Blair smiled, because in her heart, she also knew. Then, she moved in for the kiss.

Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf shared their own version of happily ever after.

The end.

XXXXXX

**A/N: **Yeah, just a one shot. But, I'll be writing more. Def Blair x Serena xD toodles for now


End file.
